My Star Prince
by wizard101
Summary: (A request from LloydeverybodyinthehousesayAYO) On his way back to the bounty, Lloyd bumps into a girl looking for fun around town. She invites him to her birthday party and the two of them have a lot of fun together. That's the best I can do for a summary but the story's better than this!


**Honoring this day of birth, January 27, I present this story as a present to LloydeverybodyinthehousesayAYO. Happy Birthday!**

Lloyd walked down the sidewalk in a very chipper mood. He had just came from Doomsday Comics and gotten the latest issue of Star Spinner. He was very grateful that the others let him out on his own. He only had to be back by sundown. Lloyd looked at his watch. It was 5:45. He had to hurry and get back to the bounty in fifteen minutes. So he jogged down the sidewalk. As he did, Lloyd's thoughts went back to his new comic. He couldn't wait to read it and would practically die if he didn't soon. His thoughts went away as his body collided with someone else. Lloyd got up and rubbed his head. "Hey! Watch where you're…um…" He stopped short, his mouth a gap. A little girl, which looks to be by the age ten, stared back at him with large frightened eyes. "I…um…sorry I…uh…" The girl then smile and give light giggle. "Uh…here let me help you." Lloyd pulled her up and stared at her for a moment while she giggled some more. "You talk funny kid. I'm Lilly!" She thrust her hand out to Lloyd. "Um…Lloyd." He shook her hand. Lilly's eye traveled to his bag on the ground. She went over to it and picked it up and handed it to Lloyd. "Thanks." He shuffled through the bag making sure the comic was still there. Lloyd sighed in relief as he saw it. Lilly's eyes widened once she saw it too. "No way! You like Star Spinner?! That's my most favorite comic in the whole world!" Lloyd blushed and looked down at it. "Yeah, it really is the best. I just got it at Doomsday Comics. You better hurry if you're on your way to get one. They're selling pretty quickly and they're almost out." Lilly smiled and shook her head. "No, I already got it. I'm a really big fan so I'm really quick." Lloyd nodded and they both stared at each other for a moment.

He completely forgot about the time now and blushing a deep red. He notice how her skin showed in the remaining light of the setting sun. Her eyes sparkled a dark brown and her long eyelashes fluttered with every blink she took. Lilly noticed him and giggled again. "See something you like?" Lloyd blushed an even deeper red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry uh…I just…um…I think you're…uhh…r-really pretty?" Lilly blush and looked away. "Go on." "And I…didn't expect a girl to be into comics." Lloyd mentally face-palmed. _"Real mature of you, Lloyd."_ He thought. But Lilly kept her smile and twirled a lock of her brown hair. "Yeah, you don't see a girl reading comics every day. I'm not actually a girly girl as you might think. My friends see me as a tomboy." Lloyd looked down at what she was wearing. She certainly didn't dress like a girl either. Lilly sported a maroon Mega Monster Amusement Park t-shirt. Over it was a forest green jacket, camo cargo shorts, and dark brown combat boots. "I can see why." She laughed as he said that. "Well you aren't too bad yourself Lloyd." He laughed and suddenly remembered something. He looked at his watch. 5:55! "Crap! Sorry Lilly I have to get home! My uncle's gonna kill me if I'm not back in time. It was nice meeting you." Before Lloyd can run off, Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him in a quick hug then let him go. "Goodbye Lloyd! I hope I'll see you again!" she said as he ran down the sidewalk. Lilly turned and continued walking. Oh, yes. She would definitely see him again.

_**Later…**_

Lloyd ran inside the bounty with just a minute to spare. He struggled to catch his breath and slowly walked to his room. He hopped on to his bed and laid there for a while, thinking about Lilly. She was indeed a pretty girl. And he really wanted to see her again. He thought about calling her…but he suddenly remembered he forgot to get her number. Lloyd face-palmed and groaned. _"Smooth move, Lloyd," _he thought. _"Now you'll never hear from her again."_ He sighed as he took out his comic. When he opened it, a small envelope fell out. Lloyd raised an eyebrow as he picked it up and tore it open. It was an invitation to a party! He read the top of the invitation. _"You are invited to Lilly's birthday party."_ Lloyd gave a big smile as he scanned the bottom part. It was from 1:00-3:00 and is tomorrow. Lilly's house wasn't too far away. Just a short enough distance to walk. Lloyd sighed and lay back down in his bed. He was definitely going to the party.

_**The Next Day…**_

Lloyd was very excited to go to Lilly's party. He decided to give her a silver locket. It was Nya's and she gave it to him, saying she didn't need it and he gladly took it.

Lloyd walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. When he did this, a chorus of small yapping came toward the sound of the bell. And out of a little flipping wood board in the door, came a bunch of puppies. Lloyd stare at them, amused as they jumped on his legs. Just then Lilly opened the door. "Alright, settle down you little trouble makers! Lloyd you got the invite!" Lloyd still stared at the puppies in amusement. "Happy birthday Lilly! Yeah, that was just after I noticed I didn't have you phone number. I was about to read my comic when I found the envelope." One puppy, a white one with a black spot around its eye, bit down on Lloyd's shoe lace and pulled on it until his laces were undid. "Jasper! No! We do not untie our visitors' shoe laces!" Lilly said as she picked the small puppy up. "Sorry about the fur balls Lloyd. They love new people." "No it's ok. I like them." He said as he bent down and tied his shoe again.

Lloyd and Lilly walked inside and he saw a lot of kids either getting high on punch, playing with the other pets in the house, or lounging on the sofa watching TV. He laughed as a boy got kicked off the sofa by a girl. Today is gonna be fun!

So the party started with a bunch games. In Truth or Dare, Lilly dared Lloyd to kiss one of her puppies on the mouth. Which he did of course. He picked one up went to kiss it and it sneezed right in his face. The thing was they all had bad allergies.

Next came Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Lloyd's turn came and he put on the mask. When he stuck the tail on something he pulled the mask off. Lilly stared back at him with the tail stuck to her nose.

Now it was time to break the piñata. Lilly swung the stick hard and almost hit a kid in the face. She hit the piñata and loads of candy fell out. Lloyd tore at the candy with excitement. All the other kids pouted because he got all the good ones.

Then after cake, the music started and everyone started dancing. Lloyd was so drunk on punch, he fell asleep with a lampshade on his head.

Finally, the party ended and everyone started to leave. Lloyd was the only one who stayed behind. To pass the time, Lilly decide to act out the episodes of Star Spinner. "Help! Someone save me from these horrible goblins!" Lilly sat at the top of her bunk bed wearing a blue princess costume. And at the bottom of the bed were the puppies dressed in green and red cloths to make them look like goblins. Then Lloyd appeared in the door way wearing a blue and yellow cape. "I'll save you fare maiden!" He ran over to the bed and tapped each of the puppies on the head with a plastic sword. As if on cue they all fell on the floor playing dead. Lloyd then climbed up the latter to the top bunk. "Star Spinner! You came for me!" Lilly threw her arms around Lloyd. "Thank you, my star prince." "You are welcome, my fare maiden."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lilly moved a teddy bear and pretended it was the Justice of the Peace. She then did the unthinkable. She actually kissed Lloyd! For real! Lloyd widened his eyes and blushed many shades of red. Lilly quickly pulled away also blushing madly. "Lloyd I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I understand if you hate me now, I'm so-!" He grabbed her face and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Lilly gladly closed her eyes and kissed back while grasping the silver locket.

And so Star Spinner and the maiden where married. They settle in a kingdom they both built, The Star Light Empire. And the star princess and her star prince lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_


End file.
